


From Strangers To A Dangerous Love

by VermeilH20



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Dark Fantasy, F/F, Gothic Au, I am hot and bothered and this is the result, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermeilH20/pseuds/VermeilH20
Summary: Laura Hollworth has a secret. Posing as an ace reporter purportedly on the trail of a story for her county gazette, she has a chance encounter with the enigmatic Countess Karnstein and realizes that the events in Steyrling town are far more dark and fantastical than she could have ever imagined.(Draws a bit from the webseries, a bit from the source material, and a bit from my imagination)
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Kudos: 11





	1. A chance encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I have a thing for gothic AUs. Sue me.

“What’s a young lady like you doing out in these woods on this dark and lonesome night?” The voice was sultry, with a slight rasping edge to its drawl. It was ageless, untethered to a single place or town. Laura had never heard anything like it before.

“I’m a reporter. I’m here researching a story.” Laura replied to the darkness, a bit nervous when a shadowy form emerged from the inky black beyond the trees. Something took flight nearby, the rustling startling her. But she was determined not to show any fear before whatever was speaking to her.

Something told her the creature could smell fear.

“We don’t have many stories around these parts. At least, none that the readers of your little ladies rag would be interested in.” The creature stepped onto the path, and Laura was a little relieved to see it was just another woman.

A woman who did justice to her voice. Dark waves fell about her shoulders, silhouetting startlingly pale skin that appeared almost translucent in the moonlight. Intense eyes stared insouciantly from under long lashes, and her lips were covered in a brilliant rouge that matched her red velvet gown perfectly. A black corset cinched her waist, and lace gloves studded with jet covered her long fingers.

Laura’s burgeoning lust was immediately tamped down by her investigative instincts. “Well, you aren’t exactly in a position to lecture me. What is a lady dressed like she’s about to go to some fancy ball doing hiding amongst the trees?” Laura could smell a story. Even if it wasn’t one she could print, she was determined to figure this out.

It wasn’t every day you met strange noblewomen all alone on a moonlit forest path.

“I was going to a ball, actually. But now.” She stopped there, not trailing off, but not completing the sentence either. Her expression implied that finishing it would be too much of a bore, and that if Laura wasn’t able to guess the rest of it, _she_ was the idiot.

“But now?” Laura prompted. She hadn’t become the first female reporter for the Glenridge Gazette by worrying about what other people thought. “What now?”

“What now indeed? I suppose I should accompany you to wherever you are going.”

“I wouldn’t want to be an inconvenience.” As the woman came closer, something about her raised Laura’s hackles. Something about her just felt...off. Strange. Absurd.

“It would be more of an inconvenience for me if something happened to you in these woods.” The woman informed her. “My mother owns this land, you see, and dangerous things come out at night.”

“Like what? Bears?” Laura reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle. “My father bought me this bear-repellant. One whiff and it knocks them out cold.”

The woman looked slightly amused, but not in the least impressed. “I see. Does it work?”

Laura shrugged. “I haven’t had a chance to test it out yet.” She tapped her umbrella twice on the ground and a blade shot out of the tip. “I’ve also got this.”

The woman’s lips twitched. “That might prove slightly more useful. But on the off chance it does not, I will provide an escort.”

Laura looked at her apprehensively, “And what precisely makes you more suited to protecting me than this bear repellent and this hidden blade?”

“Let us hope you do not need to find out.” The woman was very close now, close enough that Laura could make out the precise color of her stormy eyes.

Close enough that Laura could smell blood.


	2. Something Wicked in The Woods

"So what story are you investigating?"

"Oh." This was familiar territory. "There have been reports of paranormal activity around this region lately, and since we don't really see much of that sort back home, everyone is curious."

"So you thought you would investigate these paranormal happenings. Alone."

"Well, yes." Laura laughed. "Ghosts, witches and vampires aren't real. The worst danger I am in is getting hay fever from the dust in these so-called haunted houses." She noticed that the other woman flinched slightly at the word _vampire_. Interesting. It appeared her instincts had led her right to a potential source of information.

Well, her instincts and pure luck.

Laura realized at that moment that she had been mentally referring to her companion as "the woman" and sought to remedy this. "My name is Laura H..ollis. Miss Laura Hollis, ace reporter for the Glennings Gazette." She gave a little bob. It wouldn't do to give her real name out. Not this early in the game.

"Oh." The other woman paused and laughed a little. "Forgive me. I am Carmilla." She did not elaborate further. Laura was becoming more and more piqued by the moment.

"Okay, then, Carmilla." She smiled as if there was nothing at all unusual about her current situation.

Carmilla seemed about to say something, but the moment passed. They walked for a bit in silence. The air was crisp and cool. Laura took a deep breath.

“It smells so piney out here.” She told Carmilla, who was watching her.

“Do you not have pine trees in Glennings?”

“Not a whole forest of them, no.” Laura kicked a pinecone on the path, watching it skitter off into the dark. She was conscious of Carmilla’s gaze on her. “Have you ever kicked pinecones just to see how far you could make them go?”

“I cannot say I have.” Her words were so careful, controlled, measured.

For a brief moment, Laura wondered what she would sound like in a more relaxed, intimate setting. Which led to particularly vivid mental image of exactly what such a setting would look like.

She was glad the darkness hid her blush.

"Well, you should definitely try. It is a lot of fun." She kicked another. "Go on." She pointed her umbrella at one.

Hesitant, Carmilla looked over at Laura before giving the pinecone a sharp tap with the tip of her shoe. It shot away like a startled squirrel. Laura gave a cheerful whistle. "That's the spirit!"

Carmilla smiled. This wasn't a sultry smirk or placating pale imitation. It was a genuine reflection of joy and it made Laura feel delightfully warm and fuzzy inside.

"You are not wrong."

"I rarely am."

"A bit full of ourselves, aren't we."

"Um." Laura blushed more. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Of course not." Carmilla drawled. "I..." She stopped suddenly, body tensing up.

Laura paused by her side. "Is everything...mph." A pale, cold hand had shot out and covered her mouth.

Carmilla raised her free hand and put a finger to her lips. She moved so that Laura was behind her. "Don't make a sound."

Laura had no intention of doing so. Especially not after she saw what had startled Carmilla so much.

A large beast stood in their path, yellow eyes menacingly lit above a gaping maw studded with sharp teeth and dripping with acrid drool. Matted dark fur covered its body as it stared at them hungrily.

"Don't move an inch." Carmilla hissed, meeting the creature's gaze head-on in a display of what was either astounding bravery or incredible foolishness.

Laura had no intention of doing so. Somehow, she didn't think bear spray or what little poison laced her umbrella would do much to this monster. Nor would the stakes, holy water and anti-hex charms tucked away in her bag. She cursed herself for not being better prepared.

Then again, her Uncle and the Baron hadn't said anything to her about Steyrling having werewolves.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the title is a bit reminiscent of those 2-dollar romances you can buy at Stop and Shop, or those penny dreadfuls and lurid pulp thrillers that were popular way back when. This is the vibe I am going for with this fic. It's gonna get real steamy and dramatic up in here (but not smutty, because I am terrible at that stuff).
> 
> If you like my writing but want a less steamy, more light and narrative-based gothic AU with wlw romance, read my Miss Green's Garden fic.


End file.
